


Separation

by yokainomiko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walls don't disappear just because you're jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Written-KHR](http://written-khr.tumblr.com/post/23270693684/reborn-x-fon). [Request](http://pics.livejournal.com/yokainomiko/pic/0004p5ae)

Title: Separation  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Reborn, Fon RF  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 361  


\-------------------------------------  


“Chaossu. I hear you have a student,” Reborn said, appearing from a hidden location.

“I hear that you’ve already had one,” Fon replied, not surprised at all by his presence.

If Reborn was affected at all by the response, he didn’t show it. “So the Triad keeps track of things like that?”

“The Triad doesn’t really care, but Mammon came by recently and was unusually chatty.”

“Mammon?” There was a hard edge to Reborn’s voice.

“Viper. He prefers a different name now.”

“Hmm,” Reborn quickly forgot the alias. “And he didn’t charge?”

“Viper and I have a … different relationship,” Fon said while tapping his chin. “He can never resist the chance to prove himself superior in some way.”

“Showing off, you mean.”

“Who could he be showing off for?”

Reborn’s large eyes narrowed. “Who indeed?”

Fon smiled softly. “That really isn’t important. What brings you all the way to Hong Kong?”

“You have a new student.”

“Yes, and you have had a student for quite some time. Surely you didn’t travel all this way for something so minor?”

“It isn’t minor!” Reborn snarled. “Adopting a child without letting me know is–”

“Not a big deal.”

“What?!”

“You’re the one who insisted that you had no need for me with our bodies in this state.” Fon sharply retorted. “You ended things with _me_. I owe you nothing.”

Reborn was silent, but Leon started squirming on his fedora.

“…be that as it may.” Reborn finally said. “We are without a doubt connected by this curse.”

Fon looked Reborn in the eye. “And that’s it. Bound by the curse. Now let go of this foolishness of youth and return to your student. I hear he needs quite a bit of work.”

“Viper, again?” Reborn harshly asked.

“This _is_ something the Triad tracks, but regardless I could figure it out. Common sense dictates as much if they called in the World’s Number One Hitman and if he agreed.”

Reborn smirked. “Too true. And I love a challenge.”

Fon smiled. “Yes, the chase has always been your favorite part, hasn’t it?” The smile seemed almost bitter.

Reborn tilted his fedora. “Good bye then.”

“Farewell.”


End file.
